


NCT Reaction: Cock Warming

by JunMomney



Category: NCT (Band), Without You - NCT U (Music Video)
Genre: F/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunMomney/pseuds/JunMomney
Summary: Requested from Tumblr.





	NCT Reaction: Cock Warming

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS SO HARD TO DO BECAUSE I SEE 15 OUT OF 18 (sans Taeil, Johnny and Yuta lol) MEMBER AS MY CHILDREN AAAAAAAA!!! I have to skip Winwin, Jungwoo, Lucas, Mark, and Haechan because I really can’t sexualize them! It was also hard writing Kun, Doyoung and Jaehyun!!! Again the gifs are not mine.

#  **Taeil**

— Being the shy boy that he is, he would get really red and flustered when you tell him you want him to stay inside of you after he came.  
— He would ask you for how long and he would blush again when you tell him for as long as possible.  
— But once you tell him it’s okay, he finally relaxes and you both cuddled each other until you have to wake up the next day.  
— You’d wake up sore the next day and he would spoil you with food as an apology. He whips up a good Kimchijeon, your favorite and he would be a smiling mess as he watch you eat the food he made.

#  **Johnny**

— Johnny, oh Johnny. This boy knows what’s up.  
— He’d even initiate it after the both of you finish up. He wants to be as close to you as possible.  
— And the only way he knows how to do it if he stays buried into your heat.  
— He’d give you lots of open mouth kisses as he whispers sweet nothings into your skin.

#  **Taeyong**

— Being the mother leader of 17 other boys, he needs to always be sharp and alert. That’s why he just wants to chill whenever he’s with you.  
— And by chilling meant you doing everything to make him happy. Giving him a massage every time he visits you.  
— That always ends up with you two having the sweetest love making.  
— He’d fall asleep almost always immediately after cumming and he wouldn’t even bother pulling out because he loves feeling you around him when he wakes up the next morning.

#  **Yuta**

— Yuta, everyone’s Oppa would be playful. He would tease you, saying you can’t get enough of him.  
— And you’d sarcastically answer him yes and even make faces.  
— But we all know that was the truth, that you can’t get enough of him.  
— After a few minutes of teasing, he would eventually oblige to your request because he couldn’t get enough of you too himself.

#  **Kun**

— Kun is a gentle, innocent and caring character.  
— So he’d be really shocked to know that cock warming is one of your kinks.  
— He wasn’t familiar with it so you’d explain how it works.  
— Once you’re finished, he’d be pulling you to the bedroom so you can start cuddling already. This cute boy!!!

#  **Doyoung**

— You’ve only been dating for less than a year and been with him in bed for only a few times because of his busy schedule.  
— So when you ask him if he wanna try it, he wouldn’t hesitate to say yes.  
— He wants his girl to feel special he’d ease up by going in slow so you won’t get hurt or feel uncomfortable.  
— Non stop cuddling is what you will get from this soft boy. He’d snuggle you fondly into oblivion.

#  **Ten**

— Ten is all about cock warming. You told him once that you love the feeling of being full because of him.  
— So he always initiate to keep himself buried into you everytime you’re together.  
— He also loves it when you call him D*ddy.  
— He’d be buried deep inside of you, as you just makeout nonstop until one of you has to stand up to use the bathroom. XD

#  **Jaehyun**

— Just like Kun, Jaehyun is a soft sweetie bear. But he’s not as innocent as you’d think.  
— He will be the one who suggest to do it.  
— He’d even insert himself into you as you shower together to keep his dick warm.  
— And you’d end up continuing what you started in the bedroom.


End file.
